No son Mariposas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Puede que Sakura intentase negarse, pero esos insectos alados revoloteaban cada vez más fuerte, con más frecuencia, de forma casi eufórica, cuando tenía a su lado a Naruto.


**_Pareja: _**_NaruSaku_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_…_

_Quiero aclarar, esta historia contiene spoilers, así mismo, es un ascendente, por favor no odien a Sakura una vez empiecen la lectura, que solo quiero retratar la mejoría de relación entre ambos, no más. _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>No son Mariposas – Primera parte<span>_**

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con un saludo efusivo, en el primer día en la Academia Ninja:<p>

—Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

Seremos francos, con esa verdad que puede llegar a doler, con esa que no endulza las cosas, y solo cuenta las circunstancias, tal y como son. Siendo de esa forma, habrá que mencionar, que la primera vez que Naruto habló a Sakura, la irritación fue el primer sentimiento que ella sintió. Bien, sonaba como una idiota, pero no era una mentira, la vez que Naruto se paró frente a ella, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro, con los ojos azules brillando emocionado, y… siendo él, Naruto, Sakura no vio como otra mejor opción seguir adelante, sin dirigirle palabra. Vamos, el niño monstruo, ese que repudiaban los adultos, había ido a saludarle, y daba vergüenza, Ino se reía a sus espaldas, y otros niños, parecían, o bien fruncir el ceño, o compartir la mofa. Era una sensación poco bonita, más bien era repudiable, no le gustaba ser un espectáculo. Y sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo ardiente, y se sintió irritada hasta con el mismo aire que respiraba.

— Retírate, de mi camino, y no me vuelvas a hablar.

Y ella fue cruel, y mala, y… la Sakura pequeña, no entendía muchas cosas, solo hacía lo que parecía agradaría a otros que hiciese. Y el niño borró la sonrisa, y bajo la mirada herido, pero después se rascó la cabeza, y no le veía resentido, más bien solo formuló una débil sonrisa con sus labios, de esas que son, pero tampoco son, y dijo:

—Espero nos llevemos bien Sakura-chan.

Ella arrugó, los labios, haciendo un puchero, y se fue del lugar dejándolo solo. Con las miradas de otras personas taladrando su persona. Y… esa vez no quiso creer, que se había sentido un poco culpable.

….

…

..

¡No!

¡Sí!

Sakura se rebatía entre una negación apesadumbrada, o solo saltar de la alegría, y proclamar que había ganado, - a todas, a absolutamente todas, y entre ellas a la cerda de Ino, -. Así que al final solo sonrió como tonta el día entero, pero si Naruto hablaba fruncía el ceño, y lo mandaba a callar para que su momento idílico, no se vaya por el traste. Porque no había manera de hacerle pensar, que no había mejor cosa que estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke, y si bien, Naruto era una pieza que sobraba, podía lidiar con ello, mientras se olvidara que existía. Ese era el plan, solo que… Sasuke no la vio, y se dio cuenta que la amaba de un momento a otro, Sasuke cambió bruscamente de querer besarla, a irse corriendo, y después tratarla con palabras hirientes, entonces todo se fue por la borda. Nada era muy fácil, y ella acabó lastimada por unas simples frases, por un claro acto de desprecio. Se dio cuenta que tal vez había lastimado a Naruto. Y puede que pensando egoístamente, decidió cambiar su actuar.

Cuando Naruto apareció, viniendo a pasos lentos, con la ropa naranja brillando con el sol, conjunto sus cabellos, lo llamo, y la invitó a acompañarla, fingiendo una sonrisa, y puede haya sido una falsa, tal vez muy falsa, pero era un comienzo para el retorno al buen camino. Solo que él, ese rubio tonto, la insultó, diciéndole que debía ser Sasuke, toda magia murió en un instante… ¿soportarlo? Imposible, eso parecía inaudito.

….

…

..

No es tan malo.

No todo puede comenzar bien, y el cambio de las primeras impresiones, siempre va de forma progresiva, muy lenta. Cuando Sakura, se dio cuenta que Naruto, - siendo todo lo que es, - no era malo, es más, tenía cierto encanto que era difícil no percibir, que resultaba atrayente para cualquiera, fue, aquella vez que Kakashi les enseñó a trepar árboles usando solo el chakra.

Ese día era una Montaña Rusa de emociones, ya que empezó con el hastio del entrenamiento, la superioridad sentida al trepar los árboles sin dificultad alguna, el bajón de que Sasuke pusiera mala cara por ese simple hecho, y después el aburrimiento al no saber que más hacer. Fue ahí, cuando se acercó Naruto, pidiéndole ayuda, en un susurro. Y era demasiado extraño ver, al peor alumno de la clase interesado en la teoría, era casi inaudito, que una vez le hubiera explicado todo lo que merecía saber, - con mucha dificultad por cierto, Naruto tenía una mala memoria, y había que retomar el punto más de una vez continua, - se encontró con una sonrisa, - grande, muy grande, - del chico, mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho. Y decía sin pena alguna: "Gracias, Sakura-chan, de verdad, eres muy lista". Todo eso fue un aire fresco que despeino sus cabellos, fue la primera vez que ella le hubo sonreído, Naruto seguía siendo un idiota, esa era su naturaleza, y no cambiaría, pero ella pensó, que tal vez, a lo mejor, dejando de lado, sus fantasías de amor, y correspondencia, no era malo tenerlo en el equipo. No lo era.

—Teme, ahora te voy a ganar, ya que Sakura me ayudó, a mí, y solo a mí, para que te patease el trasero.

Sasuke le vio con los ojos filosos, irritado, mientras Sakura apretaba los puños molesta. Naruto, Naruto seguía siendo un idiota indeseable.

….

…

..

No quería perderlos.

Sakura se encontró pensando en conjunto, - no solo Sasuke, él no era el único importante, -una vez estuvieron en los exámenes Chunnin, fue desde el principio, en primera instancia no quería fallarlos con su incompetencia, y después, en la primera prueba se encontró a sí misma queriendo levantar la mano, con tal de defender el sueño de Naruto, a pesar de que ella quede como una idiota cobarde, y después… después vino la segunda prueba.

Sinceramente, ella se dio cuenta que no estaba lo suficiente preparada, un enemigo demasiado fuerte se metió en su camino, Sasuke acabó mostrando un lado frágil que ella no conocía, la desesperación que lo inmovilizaba, siendo por primera vez el miembro más impotente del equipo, y para contraste, Naruto intentó dar todo lo que podía con tal de vencer a aquel que los atacaba. Las emociones se dispersaron, crecieron, y la hicieron movilizarse desesperada, tanto sea gritando, como al final moviendo los dos cuerpos inconscientes de sus compañeros, a un refugio. Y eran los dos, no uno, ella quería que ambos saliesen con vida, quería ser útil, y no la damisela en peligro, que solo servía para ser un mero observante, - siempre quiso eso, - e hizo todo lo que pudo por protegerlos, pero ella no era muy fuerte, ni tenía los suficientes trucos bajo la manga para poder ganar al enemigo, así que por poco falló, si no fuera que al final, tuvo que auxiliarse por diferentes personas que fueron a salvarla, y al final, siendo una ironía, el mismo moribundo fue quien se irguió de su puesto, y salvo el pellejo de todos… ese día se enamoró más de Sasuke. Ese día mientras se tocaba su cabello ahora corto, Naruto la vio fijamente, casi sin pestañear, y dijo lo que ella no creía alguien dijera: "Te queda muy bien, el cabello corto va contigo", y él no la hacía sentir distinta, - pero sí cómoda, - ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, había dado muchas cosas por el pelinegro, pero fue inevitable el sonrojo, y como para salir del aprieto, tuvo que golpearlo, buscando una escusa tonta para hacerlo… ellos, los tres, eran el Equipo 7, y ella era feliz, aun con aquel que no era Sasuke.

….

…

..

Sakura podía morir por amor, y no le importaría que su fin fuera de esa forma. No lo hacía.

Fue un impulso, cuando ella vio como Gaara atacaba a Sasuke, sus cuerpo se movió solo, y se metió en medio, dispuesta a dar su vida por aquel que amaba. Lo irónico tal vez, que antes de caer en la inconsciencia, es que escuchó, como su nombre era gritado, y no era por Sasuke, esa era la voz de Naruto.

Así mismo, su príncipe de cuanto de hadas no movió un dedo, él ya estaba fuera de combate, quien combatió por ella, para salvarla, antes de que arena la aplastase, y quitara la vida, no fue nadie más que Naruto. Y él no pidió un "gracias", siquiera mencionó su victoria, como era típico en él, dejó que ella pensase por un tiempo, en que el Uchiha era quien había luchado por su bien. Y fue por eso, que un día agarró a Naruto de su chaqueta, lo estiro de forma tal que parecía amenazante, pero no lo era, solo que estaba un poco nerviosa, esto de agradecer, no era lo suyo, mucho menos cuando Naruto estaba sonriendo, y el sol lo alumbraba, y Dios, nadie sabe cuan inverosímil, es saber que alguien no te gusta, pero sentir esa misma sensación del enamoramiento por un momento.

—Naruto, gracias.

El rubio pestañeó, varias veces consecutivas, al parecer sin entender nada.

—¿De qué, Sakura-chan?

Ella frunció el ceño, sin ganas de hablar bien del asunto. Estaba incómoda, y confundida, y no entendía varias cosas.

— ¡De nada, olvídalo Naruto!

— Sakura-chan, dime por favor.

Ella rió un poco, sin que él le viese. Naruto era alguien agradable, no importa si tuviese más de una neurona muerta, no importa que su voz estridente le irritase en más de un sentido, ella quería aferrarse a él, y encontrar un refugio para tantas cosas que ella tenía, y eso pasaba sin siquiera percatarse. Y habían mariposas en el estómago, y ella negaba su existencia, estas solo podían ser para Sasuke.

….

…

..

No lo sabía. Sakura era ignorante de más de una cosa. Había más de una cuestión que ella pasaba por alto, y no las captaba en su debido momento.

Ella no supo qué era lo que sentía Sasuke, así que no pudo retenerlo una vez se quiso ir, Sakura no creía haber sido cruel, al rogarle a Naruto que trajera a Sasuke. Nunca creyó, que su propia incomprensión para tantas cosas, le iban a amontonar piedras en la espalda, que ella cargaba cual tortuga. Siempre sintió culpa. Se hundió en el sentimiento cuando Naruto le fingió una sonrisa, - demasiado obvia a la vista, - e hizo la promesa de vida de traer a su amado, mientras estaba en cama. Pero todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, y por un momento quiso decirle, que dejase todo, y no se preocupase por ella, y sus egoístas sentimientos, Naruto merecía algo más que ser quien cargue con la vida de otros, pero no hizo más que hacer una promesa, de al menos estar con él en su recorrido, en esa travesía que les llevaría su amigo, ahora ex compañero de Equipo; siendo algo más que aquella inútil, que solo servía para mirar, o llorar desesperada.

Ella trabajaría por los dos. Sus pies se movieron adelante, sin tregua alguna, ella no cedería ante el sentimiento de pérdida, ni aunque Tsunade fuera la maestra más cruel que alguna pensó tendría en la vida. Ella no dimitiría, y seguiría prosiguiendo, sin desviar los pasos, mirando atrás, pensando en el futuro, y esa luz que no estaba, pero se amontonaba en sus ojos, y la dejaba con la vitalidad suficiente para proseguir, con el calor que le engendraba, y la hacia sentirse más viva que nunca.

Y ella solo quería a Sasuke, - al menos de forma romántica, - se supone ese era un hecho, pero… mientras más recorría su ruta elegida, las mariposas volaban, y hacían cosquillas, ella no sabía el preciso momento, en que dejó de añorar los afilados ojos negros, a la simple brillantes de una sonrisa que alumbraba sus días. Ella se negaba a pensar la existencia de esas mariposas. No quería que estas siguieran revoloteando desinhibidas.

* * *

><p><em> Bien, en primera instancia, esta historia está hecha por el día de San Valentín, sé que hasta ahora no fue muy cursi, ni nada por el estilo, - la verdad que eso no es mi estilo, - pero… amo esta pareja, y tengo que escribir de ellos, al menos algo, por muy corto que sea. Bien, ahora empiezo, este episodio fue corto, lo sé, pero esta historia solo tendrá la combinación de dos capítulos, así que, para saber al menos, ¿Alguien estaría interesado en una continuación?<em>


End file.
